The Bronze Bruise
by That One Asexual
Summary: France notices what seems to be mark on Seychelles neck. Being the country of amour, he just had to know what it is. Actual story is better than the two sentence summary. Rated T for a few words. Also three times longer than my other stories.


"Hey Seychelles, what's that?" France noticed a dark circle on his former colony's neck. Said nation formed a light blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing!" She said a bit too quickly.

"It looks like a hickey to me," America walked by, not missing a beat.

"How do you know what a hickey looks like?" Seychelles asked, the blush getting darker. _'I love dark skin so much sometimes',_ She thought.

America waved his hand in an uncaring motion, "That's not important."

"What is important is who gave you that hickey," France's voice say calm and caring, but his eyes say death and murderous.

"No one," Seychelles tried calming the French nation down, "Really!"

France eyed her. He knew she was lying, but he was waiting for her to crack. "Is that so?" He asked. Seychelles nodded quickly. "Because a little birdie told me that you're dating someone~" France practactly sung.

"Really? Hong told you? Or was it Ice?" Seychelles integrated. _'Damn'_ , France thought, _'I was sure she'd tell me'_. "It was the both of them wasn't it? Oh I am so getting them back," She rubbed her hands like a madman.

"So you are dating someone. I knew it!" France smirked.

England walked by the duo. "Wait! You're dating someone Seychelles?" He stated quite loudly, getting everyone's attention. ' _Someone, please kill me now,'_ She thought, _'I want my death to be swift and true.'_ "And you told that frog instead of me?!" England sounded hurt.

"Oh please, she hasn't even told me yet," France put his hand on his chest, looking like someone wounded him.

Hong Kong strolled over to them, "Like, sup guys." Seychelles looked at him with puppy eyes, making him roll his own. "Hey Sey, did you ever finish that one project about the different oceans and how big their waves get over the course of the month?" He asked.

Seychelles, getting his plan, quickly replied, "Yes, but I just need to make it all pretty. So if you could help me with that over there..." She grabbed his hand and led him to where the third member of their little trio was. Luckily France and England got into an argument on who corrupted the island country, **(A/N: It was both)** , that they didn't notice her disappearance.

"I hate you so much you know," Hong Kong comment.

Seychelles hung an arm around him, "Shut up, I know you love me." Hong Kong rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. "But I can't believe you told France I'm dating your sister," She glared at her friend.

"I didn't say shit, but Icey might've," He simply stated. Hong Kong abruptly stopped, "You could yell at him right now."

Said ice country looked at them with confusion, "Whatever Hong said I did, I didn't do that."

"So you didn't tell France about my relationship with Taiwan?" Seychelles wanted him to confirm his earlier statement.

"France?" The trio looked over to the love nation, only to see him engaged in a fight with England, "I haven't even talked to him today, or ever for that matter."

"Oh?" Seychelles tilted her head. "Then who told..." She started, before hitting her head, "

Sometimes, I just so stupid."

"It's nice to see you coming to terms with yourself." Iceland smiled.

Seychelles put both of her hands on her chest, as if someone wounded her, "Wow, Ice. Nice to see you living up to your name, hashtag rude."

"So who told France?" Hong Kong asked.

"No one told him, it's France. The country of _amour_ , he was bound to find out about it sooner or later. But I'm going to need to tell Taiwan to not be so rough..." Seychelles rubbed the part of her neck where Taiwan gave her a hickey.

"Ew..." Iceland commented

"Dude, ever heard of 'Don't kiss and tell?'" Hong Kong asked. Making their friend shrug.

"Hey Hong, where is Taiwan anyways?" Seychelles asked.

"I swear to god. Don't make out with her and tell us about it later. It's gross," Iceland told Seychelles.

"That only happened once, calm your titties," She waved her hand is a lazy motion. Hong Kong giggled.

"What?" Seychelles and Iceland asked their Asian friend.

"You reminds me of that meme where this white boy's veins are popping out because he hasn't told anyone about something," He answered, making his friends giggled.

The female island nation was trying to say something in between giggles, "When you haven't told your best friends that you made out with your girlfriend." It made the trio burst out laughing. Laughing so loud, it got the attention of everyone. Even France and England stopped fighting, just to see what they found so funny.

"Why are you three laughing?" Germany asked, although it seemed like he was demanding to know why instead of asking about it.

"memes," Iceland whispered. Making them laugh even harder.

"Memes?" Germany questioned, wanting to confirm on what the Icelandic said.

"Memes." Hong Kong concluded, trying not to laugh as much anymore.

"What so funny about these, memes?" Germany raised his eyebrow.

"MEMES!" Seychelles cried out.

"The memes man. The memes!" Iceland talked like memes were some dangerous enemy that hurt someone he loved.

Hong Kong looked at Germany with pure terror on his face, "You can't kill memes, you become them."

"They're everywhere. They see all. They become ALL," Iceland eyes widen.

"You can't stop us," Seychelles laughed demonically, "Because we already won!" She raised her arms like she was building some sort of tower. Soon Iceland and Hong Kong started to laugh as demonically as their friend.

"We become stronger. We become smarter. We become eVeRyThInG," The trio said at the same time, using the same monotone, emotionless voice.

"Dude, they is become creepy!" America yelled, "France! Hold me!" He jumped onto the Frenchman.

"Can we leave now?" Peru asked.

"PLEASE!" Seven other countries yelled.

"Can't you like, use magic or something?" Poland questioned.

"YoU CaNNoT deFEAT uS. FoR wE ArE _**MEMES!**_ " Iceland, Hong Kong, and Seychelles yelled at the same time, sounding demonic as well.

"And I'm leaving," Romano grabbed his brother and headed out the door.

"Same," France got out of his seat, still holding America, but bridel style this time.

"I am sorry Germany-san, but I wish to not stay here any longer," Japan politely bowed and headed out the door. Following Romano's lead, about everyone else left.

"I like, can't believe it, we totally, did it!" Hong Kong yelled into the now, almost empty meeting room.

"We ruined a meeting! We ruined a meeting!" The trio grabbed one another's hands and jumped around in circles.

"What do we do now?" Seychelles asked, since they stopped dancing and singing.

Hong Kong shrugged, "Well one thing's for sure, we're gonna get a lot of questions."

"You guys wanna get food? Luckily, we're in Norway, so I know all the best shops," Iceland beamed.

"I bet you do, Icey, I bet you do." The trio walked out of the room together.

 **A/N**

This was supposed to about TaiSey. But it ended up as a HongIceSey fanfic. Whelp, I was planning on doing one of those anyways. Anyone also notice the lowkey Fr/US? Plus the other nations in this story are actually cannon, but not a lot of people care and they're pretty overshadowed. But can we all clap on how this is the first story I actually finished? That's amazing.


End file.
